Hula Time!
by She Who Shall Go Nameless
Summary: It's Sirius' 19th birthday, and everyone's watching The Lion King. Oh, and Sirius is sugarhigh. Be afraid. Very afraid.


**Hey y'all. This is probably the craziest thing I've ever written. I had a sugar high when I thought of it. I was also in the shower shaving my legs at that time. My laughter drew a lot of blood from my poor legs. But it's not about me. It's about Sirius' nineteenth birthday, and his favorite movie is The Lion King. I know The Lion King wasn't released until later, but what the Hey, it's Fanfiction. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: **

**JKR owns Harry Potter  
Disney owns The Lion King, as well as Timon and Pumbaa  
Some geek somewhere owns the VCR and TV  
yellowxxxlilys owns Horned Green Apples  
Joywriter owns Lord Moldyshorts  
Some ****genius**** owns Cheetos  
Some cola company somewhere owns Dr. Pepper and any Non-Caffeinated Soda present  
One of several corporations could own a pregnancy test, depending what brand it is  
Pizza belongs to a lot of people (but the best owners are Rosati's)**

**I am none of the above. I have borrowed them. Without asking.**

Cheetos, Non-Caffeinated Soda, Video. Everything was ready. Lily heard the doorbell ring and hurriedly hid behind the couch with James and Lupin. As they heard the door close and Sirius walked into the sitting room, they all took a deep breath and prepared to yell "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIRIUS!" at the top of their lungs.

They never got to it.

Suddenly, Elvis Presley music was blasting loudly, seemingly from nowhere and everywhere all at once. Flowers of every kind, mixed with confetti, were pouring in from all sides. All three of them jumped up as Sirius yelled, "SURPRISE!!!"

All of the music and flowers finally stopped, revealing Sirius himself. James, laughing, said, "Sirius!"

"No! It's Lord Moldyshorts! Of COURSE it's me!"

"We were supposed to surprise YOU! After all, it's your Birth—"

All three of them felt their jaws drop. Sirius stood before them, clutching a bottle of Dr. Pepper and practically hopping up and down with excitement. He was dressed in a grass hula skirt (James noticed with a grimace that there was NOTHING underneath it), a coconut bra, and numerous flower leis.

Sirius didn't notice their incredulous stares. Instead, he took a swig if Dr. Pepper and bounded over to the VCR. "Let's GET THIS PARTY STARTED! 'Cause I'm, too sexy for a shirt, too sexy for a shirt….HEY! When are the Horned Green Apples coming??" he shouted, waving what was unmistakably a pregnancy test.

James smiled evilly, and glanced at Lily. "They're not Horned Green Apples, they're Green Apple Puppies!"

Sirius blanched. The others laughed uproariously. "I hate you all!" he pouted, plopping down on the couch.

"Let's watch the Movie!" Lily said quickly, foreseeing the cheering-up of the birthday boy. She was not disappointed. He bounced happily, clapping his hands.

Everyone enjoyed the movie, The Lion King, largely because the idea of talking lions was so ridiculous.

Sirius had them skip through the love scenes, the songs (except for Hakuna Matata—his favorite characters were Timon and Pumbaa), the hyena scenes, and the Rafiki scenes. That basically left all of the scattered scenes that Timon and Pumbaa were in.

Towards the end of the movie, Sirius stood up.

"What are you waiting for?" Lupin asked. He, Lily and James were all sitting on the couch.

"The Hula scene!!" Sirius said joyfully. _That explains the outfit,_ Lupin thought.

They watched as Timon argued with Simbaa. Then, they watched Sirius, who began to sing and dance along with the music. He knew every step and word.

"He's had WAY too much caffeine," Lily muttered.

Sirius wasn't listening.

_"What do you want me to do? Dress in drag_

_and do the hula?_

_Luau!_

_If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat  
Eat my buddy Remus here because he is a treat_

_Come on down and dine  
On this tasty swine  
All you have to do is get in line_

_Aaaare you achin'  
(Yup, yup, yup)  
Foooor some bacon?  
(Yup, yup, yup)_

_Heeee's a big pig  
(Yup, yup)  
You could be a big pig too._

_Oy!"_

On the Last note, Sirius thrust his hips forward, exactly the way Timon did, which resulted in his skirt flying up to reveal what was underneath.

Lily and Remus both covered their eyes and shook their heads. James, however, laughed uproariously and yelled, "BRING OUT THE WINE!!!"

ONE HOUR LATER

Sirius was fast asleep, the wine and Dr. Pepper having finally taken their toll, and Lily, James and Lupin looked down at him blearily through their own buzzed senses.

"Do you think he had fun?"

"Oh, yeah." James said firmly.

"Bacon! Want….mhmm nummy," Sirius mumbled in his sleep.

Everybody laughed.

"He had fun."

With that, they turned off the lights and went to bed.

**Well, please review!!**


End file.
